Heartbeats
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: GL and HG's talk after "Wildcard"


Heartbeats By: Jade O'Neal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hawkgirl or Green Lantern. They're property of Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, and other peeps. Note: Takes place at the end of "Wild Card." (Quick recap: GL is in the recovery room because his heart had stopped earlier, and Hawkgirl's watching over him.) Rating: PG-13 for stuff  
  
{What happened after GL and HG shared that kiss?}  
  
~*~  
  
He kissed her passionately, and she could feel herself giving into him. When all the resistance escaped her body, Shayera wrapped her arms around his neck and slid closer to him. John's hands pulled her body to his as they glided over her skin.  
  
She had wanted this for so long and couldn't believe that it had actually happened. His lips were against hers, and she was in his arms. That was the way it should be. Shayera wanted to be his; she needed to be part of him.  
  
Shy needed him to love her. She had been alone for so long, and it had started to look as if she would stay that way...until now.  
  
She had known that there was a connection between the two of them. There always had been one, but it had taken a while for both of them to recognize it. She just wished that they had noticed it sooner.  
  
His kisses left her mouth and began a trail down her cheek and to her neck. She lifted her head so he could have easy access to her throat.  
  
Closing her green eyes with pleasure, she thought of all the things she longed for him to do to her and all the things she'd willingly do to him. Her hands traced over his strong back muscles, and she brought her mouth to his again.  
  
John slightly pulled away to look at her. It was the first time he had seen her face without that mask, and she figured that he'd want to study her for as long as necessary. Lord knows how many times she had tried to memorize every single detail of his beautiful face.  
  
Shayera stared into his brown eyes. It was almost as if they were both truly themselves at that very moment. He was without his ring, and she was without her mask and mace.  
  
Maybe John had been right.  
  
Maybe they were nothing more than just a man and a woman.  
  
He gently caressed her cheek and ran a hand through her red hair. His touch was so soft. When his lips pressed to hers again, she smiled. He did the same.  
  
John tried to bring her down with him, but she pulled away quickly.  
  
Alarmed, he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Shayera shook her head. "Nothing. It's just...your heart, John. You have to be careful. It stopped today because of that explosion, and you need to rest."  
  
"But you're the one who made it beat again, maybe even for the first time. How could you possibly hurt me? I'm sure that you'd only help it more, Shy." His hands cupped her chin, and his lips touched her forehead.  
  
"You're still weak. I can't allow myself –"  
  
"To give into your desires?" he finished and pulled away from her.  
  
"If that's what it takes." She stood from the bed that he sat half-naked in and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
He slightly laughed. "You can't just leave me here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you don't want to leave. Hell, you may want to stay just as much as I want you to."  
  
"That doesn't matter. All that matters is your health." Shayera turned away from him and headed for the door.  
  
"Shy," he called. When she faced him, he requested, "Just lie down beside me. Wait until I fall asleep."  
  
"Someone has to take monitor duty."  
  
"Like ten minutes are going to make a difference."  
  
Shayera sighed and walked back to his bedside. She climbed in next to him and planted a kiss on his temple. When he gave her a grin, she laid her head on his shoulder and waited for his breathing to become regular.  
  
John was finally asleep about fifteen minutes later, and she could get back to the monitor womb. Before leaving, Shy checked all his vital signs and then slipped on her mask.  
  
She was Hawkgirl again.  
  
Hawkgirl left the room and slowly made her way to the chair she would spend the rest of the night in.  
  
Surprisingly, she couldn't wait for morning to come.  
  
~*~  
  
Fin 


End file.
